A Mage's Survival Guide to Remnant
by AbsorbingKiller
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it takes to be a mana using mage in Remnant? Are you currently dealing with such a scenario yourself? Well then, have no fear. Let me tell you the story of the time I planeswalked to Remnant. May you not repeat my mistakes friend.
1. Chapter 1

Planeswalking is a very simple task that appears to be more complicated than it actually is. All that one does is tear two holes in reality and move through them. That's the simple version of it, I still don't understand it well enough to give anyone a complicated and more detailed version of how the process works. I have heard of a "brother" of mine named Jace Beleren who is a genius and definitely could give anyone the detailed version with ease, and probably a lot of information of us planeswalkers. Information about planeswalkers is never really that important though, we tend to just be massive show offs and what we can do becomes apparent quite quickly.

Planeswalking is what I am doing currently though and the Blind Eternities are such a dreary place to have to walk through when moving between planes. Think of it as moving through a giant whirlpool without feeling the current pushing you and instead of water one is seeing every plane of existence moving within it at once. That's how I see it at least, everybody most likely sees it differently. I can only move through this "whirlpool" for a very short time however, and because of this my eyes are scanning for a plane which will suit my needs, one in need of assistance. There, I see one, a plane which is being overcome by a darkness which never seems to give up. They could probably do with a planeswalker soon, and I would prefer it to be me. Most certainly not Liliana, who would only seek to use everyone there.

I start to walk over to the plane and begin to open the tear and step through when I see something interesting through the plane, a buildup of the darkness, as though it is preparing for something. It's time I hurried in and started to make a difference. I finish my tear and step on through.

A sudden rush of fresh air hits my lungs and I breath it in greedily. It feels good to be here and I begin to take in my surroundings. Straight ahead off of a massive drop in front of me is a large forest and I see the outlines of several figures falling through the sky towards it. As I turn to my right, I see a few people standing there simply staring at me as if to see what I will do. One is a man who is wearing some simple glasses on his head and clothing that makes him look like somebody who calculates every move they make, somebody careful. The other person is a woman who I start to analyze, but never get to finish. I hear a click beneath my feet and I am catapulted through the air towards the forest with only one thing leaving my mouth, "Oh for the love of the conclave."

As I fall I hear the sound of explosions rocking the forest and I can sense some of that darkness within the forest. The trees begin to approach me as I simply smile, commanding them to catch me with a tone showing my personal care for them. I supply them with the green mana which is produced by this forest, allowing them to grow faster than any tree should be able to. The canopy morphs and twists into a giant net of leaves, branches and moss right where I was going to land. I flip onto my back and spread my arms out wide, putting my full trust into the plantlife. Just as they have every time in the past, the local plantlife saves me again.

I quickly thank the trees for their help and proceed to ask them where those figures I saw are within the forest. Many find me crazy for how I talk to plantlife and other "non-sentient" creatures, but what they don't understand is that every single living thing is sentient. Most just don't speak the proper language to communicate with them. The trees simply send a whisper which heads one direction into the forest. I ask nothing else and take off in a full sprint after the whisper, slowly drawing mana from the forest to save those who are within it from the darkness it holds. I just pray I do not run into a swamp.

As I approach some ruins I hear several cracks and see eight of the figures fighting two separate creatures. One group of four was fighting a giant scorpion which was radiating so much black mana it reminded me of the creatures reanimated by the Golgari back on Ravnica. The creature was built stronger than the soldiers in the Boros Legion when they fight with a field medic. The other four were fighting a giant bird that was radiating just as much black mana as the scorpion. Though this bird looked like something that could only be created by the Simic. Those fighting the bird seemed to be faring much better than those fighting the scorpion, though with the amount of green mana I had built up during the run here I could cast something quite powerful.

The scorpion seemed to be shaking off every attack thrown at it and I can only sit and wonder how these figures, no these children, will hope to have a chance at fighting it. As one goes for an attack after launching herself off of her friend's shield, a sudden gasp of inspiration comes to me and I raise my hand to cast a spell.

"Giant Growth!" I shout and let the mana flow and do as I commanded. The child was in the middle of an attack and was caught off guard as her entire body began to rapidly increase in size. When my spell had finished, I turned my visions to the skies. Let it be known, I absolutely HATE any flying creature that isn't an angel. This giant black bird radiating enough black mana to make a demon scared was no different. Now, while this next spell may have been overkill, it most certainly got the job done.

My voice thundered across the battlefield as I forced nature to bend to my will, "HURRICANE!" The winds swept up around me and dark clouds began forming in the skies. The bird may have realised what was coming and tried to escape, this only caused me to laugh. The skies filled with rain as the winds kept picking up in speed, before they literally tore the bird to shreds. The winds then disappeared as quickly as they came, taking the clouds with them.

With that done, I turned back to the scorpion. I saw the girl who I had cast giant growth on giggling madly at the crushed form of said bug. I was about to head back to where I first started when a red haired girl dressed similarly to a Akroan Crusader approached me.

"Hello!" came her cheery voice. I inwardly grimaced at this girl's happy and peppy tone. I knew it was going to give me a headache that would rival the one I got during a simple misunderstanding with Jace Belaren. I'm STILL trying to remember exactly what happened during that fight.

"Greetings child, would you care to explain to me exactly what you were doing fighting that creature. I would've hated for my entrance into this plane be darkened with your death."

"It's what I am training to do. I should be asking you how you managed to perform those feats without any apparent use of Dust."

"Easy, I used mana from the world around me to power my will and enforce it onto the world. I can do basic things, like move people across planes of existence or I can do amazing things, like bend the world to my will."

She looked surprised at this, "I think you need to see someone."

**Hooray I managed to finish chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed, though this fic will not be updated as much as my other fic. It's hard for me to write about MTG considering how much I love it. I've put several years into the game and therefore I need to do this fic right. This fic will hopefully not die though, I love the concept.**


	2. Mana? What's that?

**Let it be known, I truthfully didn't expect this story to go anywhere. Yet, within a few days of posting it, i get a few follows. This story is not dead! I will post as ideas come to me. This is one of those ideas. Also, don't get mad at me for screwing up colors, I'm slightly color blind. MTG colors not included there. Also board-wipes are fun. If it's not apparent, I love Ravnica. I recommend reading into the lore of the city of the guilds, it's good. If our Planeswalking friend feels different from last chapter, I'm still getting her (yes HER, she's female), personality down. I will name her the chapter after this one. For those of you following, I would love ideas for her name. Dear god I ramble way too much in these notes...sorry and enjoy.**

The man in front of me was an interesting sight. His white hair and green scarf bringing back painful memories of hordes of creatures charging me. That was not a pleasant day...year? Ah, confound time and the Blind Eternities. I digress, his eyes were covered with a simple pair of spectacles, while his body was covered in a simple suit accented by a green scarf. At this point, he was drinking coffee while observing me.

His eyes wandered up and down my figure. Normal people would've been weirded out or felt uncomfortable by this. I am not a normal person, I am a planeswalker. I have traveled from Zendikar to Ravnica. There is nothing that I haven't seen that will unnerve me. I've explored the deep caverns of the House Dimir. The horrors contained within those caverns no person should have to see. I'm getting off topic again, the man in front of me had started speaking and I was having trouble paying attention to his words.

"...you managed to bend the will of nature with your own voice. I was curious how managed to do this."

"It's actually quite simple. I took the mana supplied to me by the forest around myself and shaped it to do what I wanted. That's just a simple application of the mana though. I can do so much more with the mana, considering my power," I stated, slightly surprised at his lack of knowledge about mana. Every plane I have ever visited had at least a primitive knowledge of mana. It was interesting to me, mana was everywhere. It was in every object, even rocks had mana within them. How this man didn't even know what mana was, confused me. I was getting off topic and distracted again.

"...and what exactly is this mana you speak of. You said it exists in the forest, does it exist anywhere else?" he continued, sipping his coffee with a calm smirk on his face.

This guy was surprising me at every turn. I grew up on Innistrad, into a sect of fiend hunters, becoming a Fiendslayer Paladin myself. I grew up around mana and have lived around it all my life. The thought of nobody knowing about mana or where it comes from is beyond me. He's staring at me again, I really need to stop losing myself to thoughts. I responded to his question with the simplest answer I could muster, "Mana is the most basic form of matter, it exists within every living thing. It has it's own will, allowing people like me to manipulate it to it's will. It's quite simple really."

This man was really getting on my nerves as he sat there and sipping his coffee calmly as I told him things which were probably thought only of as fantasy. I grew up on Innistrad, hunting creatures of the night. I later joined the Boros Legion on Ravnica, where I rapidly rose through the ranks. I was a person of action, I needed quick action. The blasted man was just sitting there, seemingly doing nothing. I can take battle tactic discussions with Aurelia, but this was just ridiculous. I still had no idea what his name was and, honestly, I didn't care what it was. This man was too slow for my tastes, though asking for his name may at least move things along. He's been talking while I'm musing to myself again, paying attention may help. Though, I will probably only hear the important parts. I have that kind of luck.

"...a teacher here?" the man finished while simply looking at me awaiting an answer. He stared at me for around five minutes before simply restating his question to my dumb face, "Would you like to become a teacher here?"

"What would I even teach? Assuming that I even accept of course," was what I responded with, baffled at how sudden his comment seemed. How would I teach, I am a soldier, a valkyrie. I don't teach, experience is the best teacher in my eyes.

"Well, you would teach the students here at this school…" wait what, I'm at a school, "...about what you've told me. About mana and how to use it" This seemed like a good idea, any creature worth their weight should know about the stuff. I also don't exactly have anything on my agenda besides returning to Aurelia to check in on the guild. We recently discovered the existence of the House Dimir and are combating those thieving fools. I feel like this inner monologue has helped me with this decision.

"I would be willing to teach here. My curriculum is my own and I will teach as I see fit. No, there won't be any danger to the students." I finally stated, choosing my words carefully. The purpose of this is to simply maintain my privacy within the classroom and allow me to teach however I pleased.

"This is acceptable, you will be staying here in Beacon Academy in the Dorms with the students, as we are lacking the space to accommodate a new teacher here at the academy."

"Oh, before I leave, what is the name of my new boss?"

"My name is Ozpin, Professor Ozpin."

**Boom! Second chapter done! Now, I'm going to try and keep this ending note short. I was curious about what you guys wanted our female 'walker to be named, because I haven't even named her yet. I'll read through these ideas and I'll choose one I like, though the more requested a name is, the more it will be considered. That's pretty much all I have to say other than, this character is the embodiment of my least favorite colors in MTG (red, green, white) though im partial to white because angels are awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed the fic so far, this is a lot of writing for me and I said I would keep this short but I didn't...sorry**


	3. One's past is a ghost

**I NEED TO STOP WRITING AT 12:00 TO 1:00 AM WHEN I HAVE SCHOOL! That aside thank you all for the review and follows/favorites. It honestly makes me happier than you could think just knowing that even one person likes my writing. That aside, I am currently entering a busy time in life, I have to take the AP physics test soon, finish an english course, and somehow I am not doing too well in art. I will update when I can, so this story isn't dead, it's just hit a slow point. I aim to keep the beginning of this stroy kind of light hearted, it is one of my few escapes from the stress that is school, but don't fear I will be adding some dark parts...and maybe some backstory from Ravnica/Innistrad later on. Now then, combat? new chapter? Let's go with… hell yes! Enjoy :D**

The room they provided me with was simple enough, though I quickly promised myself that I get/create new furniture for it. Perks of being a planeswalker meant I can create my furniture out of the abundant green mana nearby. The room itself was around the sample size of a small apartment. This meant that in my eyes, it was huge. Boros barracks, as much as I love my guild to death, are smaller than the closet of a midget gnome. At this point however, I was too tired to actually have the motivation to do anything. I also got word that my class would start tomorrow, increasing my urge to sleep. Yes, I could cast a simple spell using green or white mana to give me the effects of sleep, but that would be boring. I cast myself onto the bed, it being the only piece of furniture I saw, and quickly fell into sleep.

The next day I awoke with a groan. My back hurt worse than it should've. I honestly didn't want to get up, but it's not like I had a choice, considering the confounded beeping noise originating from next to me. I groggily turned my head to see if I could find the source of the sound. It was a simple mechanical clock. Now, when you've lived in/on Ravnica for as long as I have you learn two things.

1: Anything mechanical is generally designed by the Izzet

2: Anything made by the Izzet that beeps tends to explode

I immediately panicked and promptly cast Naturalize on the blasted thing before it went boom. The spell did it's job and the plants I summoned practically ate the machine, lifting a weight off of my shoulders. I could finally get back to figuring out why my back hurt so goddamn much. It felt like the Orzhov had come around again to torment me about some form of debt that I didn't owe.

I reached behind myself and felt something leathery with my hand. That's when it hit me, semi-literally, as a piece of armor fell out of my backpack and hit me on the head. Normally sleeping with only one set of armor on my back wouldn't bother me, but this was no normal backpack. I had personally enchanted this one to have near unlimited space within itself. So I was not carrying one set, I was carrying all of my personal belongings...most of which happen to be different sets of armor. I'm going to need a few mannequins so I don't have to lug this stuff around with me wherever I go. Best get to work on that. I got up and took off my backpack, like I should've done before I went to sleep yesterday.

After this I began gathering a large amount of green mana and used it to summon up wooden mannequins and reinforce all of the furniture in the room. After this I began to organize my room in a manner that made it remind me of my own home back on Innistrad. I missed that place, before it was burned down by fellow Fiendslayer Paladins for some of my actions on the battlefield. On the bright side, nobody was harmed when it burned down. Now, is not the time for me to be remembering the past.

I reached into my bag, rapidly pulling out a large amount of metal. Each piece was gained in a different manner. A heavy darksteel set, painted a red and white, gained from a raid on a Phyrexian hold while I was on New Phyrexia. A red and white painted set of armor, given to any Legionnaire who joined the Boros Legion. Finally, a set of armor given to me when I became a Fiendslayer Paladin. This last set, brought back painful memories. I had painted the normally gold and white set myself. Only, I had painted the golden parts a dark black, in shame of my actions. Damnit, I'm getting off track again. I NEED to stay focused, I have a class to teach soon.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the armor and began strapping the pieces to the mannequins I had created earlier. Once I finished strapping two of the sets to the mannequins, I turned to the set I had neglected to put onto the mannequins, the Fiendslayer armor. I grabbed a piece of the set and held it in my hands, tears forming in my eyes. I regretted what I had done, what I had caused back on Innistrad. I missed the golden shine of this armor, how it used to bring me hope every single time I looked at it. Now...now it just brought me anger and sadness. I used to be a beacon of hope on the battlefield. I'm not sure if i still am right now.

I flipped the piece over and started to strap it to my body, wincing in pain as I hit a still painful scar on my leg. Proceeding to ignore the pain I quickly began to strap on each piece, each scar I hit bringing back painful memories of my home. I stepped into the bathroom supplied for me before putting on my helmet, not like I would need it.

I glanced at the mirror and let out a gasp of surprise as I saw how I looked. My normally golden blonde hair was dyed a brownish black from all of the time I spent recently out on the battlefield. Even my pale white face was covered in mud and dry blood, most of it was not my own at least. I could barely make out my eyes through all of the dark colors on my normally pale face.

I reached down to the sink, my armor clanking along with the movement, starting the water. I quickly began to clean my face and hair, not bothering to use soap due to how soon my first class would be starting. I didn't mind the cool wet steel as it rubbed on my face. I looked up into the mirror, seeing that I could actually make out my hair color and pale white face. Satisfied I walked out of the restroom and looked at the sun to check the time.

"Around 15 minutes until I have to teach. I could teleport there, but it might help me to clear my head. Yes, I think I'll walk...need to loosen up so I can show them how a true soldier fights," I mused to myself as I grabbed a simple straight sword out of my pack. Opening my the door to my room I stepped out and quickly locked the door. Then magically enhanced the lock, and sealed the door shut with a simple spell. Considering how few people probably understood magic on this plane, these spells should easily make it so nobody breaks into my room. At least I didn't have to worry about a Dimir agent sneaking into my room to steal my stuff.

"Well then Dust...time to start teaching a class full of idiots." I sighed while walking to the classroom I would be teaching in.

**For some ungodly reason, this took a lot out of me to write. Like over a week of focused writing on it. Like halfway through writing I got the idea to make her past a little darker, while writing poems based off of doodles. Ideas come in the strangest ways to me. On top of preparing for my tests, I got the idea to build a commander deck...so even more distractions. Anyways, classroom stuff is next chapter, and I know I promised combat. Imma say we had emotional conflict here, that's my excuse. If any of you are wondering it's 1:00AM when I am posting this. Yes, I write this late, I hope you enjoyed. To all who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story; you are the reason I write. It makes me happy to know people actually enjoy my writing. Thank you so much :3**


	4. Actions teach better than words

**Well this is going to be an interesting chapter, considering I have no idea how I'm going to be writing a teaching lesson from the view of a planeswalker. Specifically, a warrior or knight. I honestly have no idea how this is gonna end up, but you have to take a jump to know what's at the bottom of the pit. I really hated that analogy, but whatever. Shall we get this show on the road.**

As I neared the classroom I was assigned by Ozpin, I could hear the chattering of my students. It was mindless small talk about topics that couldn't possibly hope to interest me. I could only sigh as I had no idea on how I was even going to teach these kids. I truly need to learn how to think ahead, I could always find my way around and improvise in combat, yet discovering how to teach was something that would terrify me to no end. I had to think of something, there's no point in attempting to teach these kids without a plan. There was no point in me attempting to fight the students, they'd be beaten and destroyed in a heartbeat. I needed something to prepare them for any future encounters with a planeswalker who wasn't as friendly as I am. Not that they could ever hope to truly defeat a planeswalker, they could possibly slow the walker down, however.

Ideas began to formulate in my head at this point, each pertaining to each different color of mana. I would need to know which colors the students have a natural affinity for, if any. Though if there were artificers, I wouldn't be able to help them, considering that I only ever was able to create were my weapons. Even then, those weapons did not just come from mana without color, they all required white or red mana to give them their special strengths. In order to figure out which color they were naturally close to, I would need to see them fight. Well then, back to square one it seems.

Checking the clock, I noticed that I was actually late for the class. This could've gone so much better, if I thought about how exactly I was going to teach these students. There was nothing I could really do to change this now. I really should've entered my classroom by now, but I'm easily distracted by my own thoughts. Thank Aurelia that it doesn't happen to me while I fight. Now then, I do believe I have kept my students waiting on me for long enough.

As I walked into the classroom, every single student turned their eyes towards me. I could feel each of them studying me, judging me. In return I chose to start drawing upon all of the mana around me, I would need a shield to protect myself, summoning a small stone into my hands. Any self respecting planeswalker would know this stone as a Prophetic Prism. The spell I was going to cast required white mana, I could only find red or green mana within my immediate vicinity.

"Sphere of Safety" I said simply, willing a little bit of the mana I gathered through the Prophetic Prism, changing it from red mana to white mana. The sphere itself took shape around my body, emitting a weak white glow, accenting the smirk on my face at the looks of the students. They obviously had no knowledge of mana, otherwise they would've seen the fatal flaw within the sphere. If one sent some mana towards the sphere, it shorted out it's protection. The sphere itself also gained power depending on how many "enchantments", or permanent spells made of pure mana, one had out on the battlefield.

"Any person to break through this barrier will actually have a chance of passing my class. Of course, simply breaking through this barrier itself is not enough to pass my class. At no point do I expect any of you to ever beat me in open combat," were the words which left my mouth immediately after the barrier had finished forming around me. Not one person left their seat, apparently not understanding that my words were nothing more than an invitation for them to attack. This was almost insulting that not one person took up my invitation. It is hard to imagine them understanding, how could they possibly realize that I wanted them to strike their teacher.

"Are any of you going to come and attack me, or do I have to make the first move. It's not like any of you could possibly hope to best me in combat. You're all weak little fools," I taunted them. Now, while the first two statements I meant, the last one was nothing but a lie. Comparatively to me, it is true that they are weak. Then again, how can anyone hope to be considered strong compared to a planeswalker, a being that can destroy a god with a snap of its fingers. I smirked mentally as some of the students seemed to become angered at my comment.

A few students grabbed their weapons, charging at me. Now, what followed, I found to be funny. It never gets old watching a large group of people hammer into the barrier. I gained sick enjoyment from watching people hammer into it, especially angry Rakdos Cultists. This particular scene unfolding in front of me was very similar to watching said cultists. I tried to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't. My laughter was nothing but infuriating to those hammering on my shield. As I laughed I noticed that some of the students had hung back to analyze how my shield took damage. I need to remember to actually look at who these students are, though I should probably get them to attack me, it would be useful for me to study their attack patterns. Everybody else was boring to watch, either white or red mana affinity. There was nothing interesting here, but those children, they could be interesting.

"You lot, sitting there doing nothing, I will fail you immediately. Your classmates are absolutely the most boring fighters ever. Actually, I think I'm done grading them...you all show very little promise." I said waving my hands sending a wave of mana towards those hammering on my sphere of safety. The purpose of this wave was to overload the natural mana that is naturally contained within the bodies of all things. This is a technique that I learned from my time on Ravnica, if you send enough raw mana a person their system shorts out, knocking them unconscious.

I giggled as each of the students fell before my hand, what can I say, combat helped to repress my thoughts of my time of Ravnica. The students in the back stood up, looking somewhat astounded at my blatant use of magic. Apparently it didn't exist in this world or, more likely, was known as something else. I didn't particularly care how this went, this first day was supposed to be a show of my power. This was to show them nothing more than what they could possibly face on the battlefield. Once a planeswalker discovers a plane, there are always more of us to come. Every planeswalker thought that a newly discovered plane contained what they were searching for. Until then, I had these students to teach.

I was first charged by a pair of girls dressed in red and white skirts. They seemed to be combining their attacks. The white girl seemed to be summoning some sort of symbol beneath her friend, increasing her already blinding speed. It was adorable how she bounced off of my sphere. I should probably drop the sphere to actually fight. Would help to get my body actually moving so I don't feel like I don't have joints. After I deal with these two girls, of course. A lady needs to still enjoy her fun.

"Arrest." I said, boredom apparent in my voice. I aimed my hands at the girl in white and willed the mana through the stone in my hand, giving me the white mana I needed to cast the spell. Why I find joy in using magic on these students who couldn't possibly hope to combat it, I have no idea. Her expression when she couldn't use her abilities or even move was priceless. I love that spell.

What happened next I honestly could not believe. A blonde haired girl, showing a little bit more skin than I was comfortable with, seemed to take offense to how easily I was taking them on. My apparent lack of effort really set her off. So she swung her fist at my barrier and BROKE IT. I sensed no mana useage at all coming from her. To this day, I STILL have no idea how she managed it, but at least it gave me something to do at the time, considering she somehow managed to not only break through my defenses but also destroy them.

"How the…" was all I was able to say before being forced to dodge all manner of from the remaining students. Most people would be almost instantly overrun by the numbers of the students. I am not most people, silently thanking the Rakdos and Gruul for all they have done through ambushes to heighten my reaction time. Now some of you must be thinking, "What about the Dimir?" and here's the thing; NOBODY survives a Dimir ambush unless you are meant to, or a planeswalker.

I twisted and turned through the entire fight, not once drawing my weapon, yet dodging every attack they threw at me. They seemed surprised at how mobile I was wearing full plate mail, but I didn't care and enjoyed the exercise I was getting. After a while of dodging punches, bullets, scythes, grenades...yes, one of those crazy kids was packing a grenade launcher, and a couple really strange knives, I once again grew bored. I drew my sword and proceeded to attack the girl in red wielding a scythe. While she was skilled for her age in using a scythe, she was not as skilled as those I was used to fighting. When you're raised to fight demons and later are quite literally used as riot control, you learn how to deal with almost any weapon used by an expert. That is not to say I am unbeatable, I simply am quite difficult to take down using only a weapon.

I sent a stab her way, blunting my blade with magic, only for her to seemingly disappear and reappear behind me. Damn, she was fast. Unfortunately for her, she was not fast enough, as I sent a kick her way, using the maneuver to duck below a few grenades and a lot of bullets. My kick winded the girl causing her to buck over into my foot, which prompted me to kick her in the face. She fell down, out for the count.

I laughed and parried a swing of a hammer. This same girl also was packing a grenade launcher, most people would question where that launcher ended up, most people also haven't seen what a crazy Izzet scientist can come up with. I didn't question where it went as I punched her in the face, sending her flying to the ground in a temporary coma. God it felt good to fight like this for once, not having to worry about getting burned alive by some angry pyromancer or quite literally lose your mind to some knowledge obsessed mage.

Up next was a double whammy as the blonde girl and a blonde boy, who I had failed to notice this entire time, charged me together. I sighed as I ducked between their strikes, tripping both of them at the same time. While they were mid fall I spun around and pushed them both onto the ground, hard. The girl didn't get up, but the boy did. At least he could take a hit, though his entire thought process on charging the girl who just casually took out more than half your class in a half-assed manner was not exactly the best. I punched him once more in the face, probably giving him a small concussion. He fell to the floor with a thud.

The only people left were a girl with black hair, who I absentmindedly cast a toned down version of Oblivion Ring on. It didn't remove her from the battlefield, but it certainly made her stand still in a comedic pose, unable to do anything.

With her out of the way I moved onto the last two. It was that girl who reminded me of Akroan Crusader and some sort of ninja boy. It didn't matter to me how skilled they were, this was going to end quickly. I feinted towards the girl and made a sweeping kick at the boy. My foot didn't impact anything as he leapt right over it. I grinned and moved my foot upward, hitting him straight between the legs. His eyes bulged and all of us grimaced at the sight. It didn't matter though as he hit the ground, unable to move due to pain.

It was just me and the Akroan-ish girl left. I sheathed my blade, much to her surprise and walked up to her. "You passed this test with flying colors, playing defensively against an opponent who was clearly more powerful and more skilled than you. You only attacked when it was perfectly safe to do so, and were not reckless in any way. I give you a solid A and the right to ask a question of me. Also, before you ask, my name is Dust and I am teaching you all about mana and how to deal with those who use it."

She stood there for a moment before asking her question, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"For Aurilia's sake, you ask that boring question? Well no matter, I learned how to fight originally on my home plane of existence, Innistrad, from there I moved onto Ravnica, where I work with the military guild stationed there as riot control, I also have assisted in fighting the Eldrazi on Zendikar and finally, I personally gave the gods of Theros a giant middle finger because they got on my nerves." I responded to her question. She tried to speak but I silenced her and snapped my fingers, using basic healing spells to wake and revive her friends and classmates. "I said one question. Now, ALL OF YOU! Do better next time I tell you to perform like that, you're a bunch of lousy fighters. Except for that blonde girl, she did something I wasn't expecting but was too brash. We will start lessons tomorrow. Finally, get out of my classroom, I have better things to do currently," was the speech I gave them.

I sighed and conjured up a chair to sit in as they left. This was going to be an interesting class. I could possibly use some help, though that's going to have to wait. No need for them to know there's more of me...yet.

**You all have no idea how draining it was to write this chapter. I blame my stress over this month being my "testing month". I have had these ideas just floating around in my head for ages and needed to write them down. If somebody wants, I could use an editor so I don't end up rambling on like an insane person when I write. Also, Ravnica is, hands down, the best plane. I apologize for all of my references to the plane, I just happened to have gone way too in depth into it's story for my mind to not find a way to include it. Now, I also realize that I'm writing a planeswalker as a sort of "Mary Sue" character. That's how it's supposed to be in my eyes, there is so little a planeswalker should fear. Three things come to my mind when I think of what they fear; Phyrexia, The Eldrazi, and other planeswalkers. They are supposed to be overpowered. That being said, they are not invencible. I will try to keep this in mind for future writing, but having Dust just play around with the cast of RWBY I enjoyed a little bit too much. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...and my habit of writing really long author's notes. Have a great day, and please don't free the Eldrazi. :3**


	5. Surprises never seem to end

**I don't really have anything to say before this chapter except I am finally adding my disclamer. I don't own anything here except for the arc of the story and Dust herself. MTG is owned by Wizards of the Coast and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**

Every single class for the rest of the day was boring. I couldn't find anything challenging. Was a purse turning into a minigun a surprise? Yes, it was and it bothered me that the thing even managed to become as small as it did (even if it isn't possible I blame the Izzet for its existence). Faunus I also learned about and laughed at the mention of people being racist towards them. On Ravnica, you didn't discriminate because the guilds would protect their own, not counting the Dimir or Orzhov of course.

I found myself wandering around the campus of Beacon. I had finished teaching my classes and not a single student had been able to land a single strike. The only student who had truly impressed me was the blonde girl within my first class. The girl who I didn't knock unconscious did have a grasp of how to fight an opponent, but she didn't manage to destroy a barrier which should've been unbreakable by those students. I think I have found a person who I could train into becoming a legionnaire. Maybe two people, the rest would end up as measly grunts if they worked hard enough. Those two, however, could end up as guildmages, those who commune directly with the angels. I was an exception to this rule, Aurelia, our guild leader, considered me an equal with her. I personally forced her to keep me at the status of "Warleader" so that the guild didn't have "two" leaders.

I was muttering to myself, crying at the armor that coated my body, crying at what it reminded me of. While I was teaching I didn't have to focus, I couldn't focus on anything other than combat. It didn't matter what I had protecting me, I simply had to use what I could. Here, I had all the time to have my memories flood back into my eyes, they consumed my vision, bringing me to tears. I had stood up to gods, even the Eldrazi themselves, yet a simple set of white and black Innistrad steel brought me to tears. My memories made me the powerful soldier I currently am. Most of my memories were ones of pain and despair, yet I truly wouldn't change them if I could.

I felt something impact me, rather, I heard it. The distinct sound of metal clanging together, a sound every single soldier learns. I was surprised at how I managed to even run into somebody here, on the edge of the cliff I had planeswalked onto. I looked down, my tear stricken face coming level with a pair of lilac eyes. It was the blonde girl, staring straight at me.

"You're crying?" was all that left her mouth, not even a question about why I was here. All this girl seemed to be able to do was surprise me, first she breaks my Sphere of Safety and now she finds me at a place I thought nobody ever came unless it was the start of a school year.

"I do suppose I am crying, though the true question is; Why are you out here?'" I responded to her, still sniffling. I wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, I simply wanted to stay in my state. I had no intent to talk with anyone, except maybe Aurelia, assuming I needed her. She often helped me when my memories flooded into my mind, calming my nerves. The Boros really did need a planeswalker, it's useful being able to subdue an entire riot with the snap of your fingers.

"Are you alright? You seemed so happy during class while you beat all of us." she seemed to respond to my crying.

"I'm fine. I simply was remembering events from my past. It's not the most kid friendly nor is it fun for me to relive."

"Are you sure, somebody as powerful as you has no reason to be crying? I can't visualize anything bring you to tears. I really enjoyed your class, the way you were able to jump around and take the entire class out was amazing! Even if you acted like you were toying with us…" The last part she added on with a hint of annoyance in her voice, how could the class have possibly known what they were facing.

"Combat is simply what I happen to enjoy. I was raised into combat, I breath it. I guess one could say that fighting is what makes me who I truly am." I said laughing a little over how simple I seemed at that moment. I seemed so amazing yet, I was almost boring with how I thought.

The blonde, I haven't learned her name yet...need to do that at some point, smiled a little at me. "If you ever need somebody to talk to, you can find me in Team RWBY's room. Just ask for Yang." was all she said before running away with the excuse of her team having something planned.

Maybe I did need somebody to talk to about my past. It could help me to find a way to put on this set without tearing up. Most would wonder why I carry this armor and wear it so often. It is simply a badge, a reminder, of what I have done. I drew a small amount of mana into my hands and easily summoned a Sol Ring. I caught the ring and put it on my finger, I needed to fight something and the mana provided by this tiny ring would prove useful in a pinch. I turned and, smirking, jumped off the cliff and into the forest below.

I felt my feet hit the ground with a thud, using some of the land's mana to soften the blow. It was at this moment that I felt something a Planeswalker never forgets. A ripple in the mana on the plane, something new grabbing onto the mana around me. The sign of a new 'walker entering a plane. I wasn't alone anymore, I just didn't know who it was. I needed to warn the school and find this 'walker before they found me.

I teleported back to the top of the cliff and took off in a sprint towards the school, my face no longer showing sadness, but full of concern and determination. I wouldn't let the innocent be harmed and this new 'walker was connecting to every color. Who knows who it could be, maybe Liliana had learned some new tricks or, gods forbid, Bolas was here? I have no time to think, I need to warn them.

**So...I wrote this chapter over several days with gaps between...sorry for teh delay. I've been quite stressed with testing. I have no idea why this chapter turned out the way it did. For anyone who didn't enjoy it, I'm sorry. I figured I needed some form of story arc and I decided on what could give a planeswalker trouble. Another planeswalker. I'm still not sure exactly where this story is going to go. I hope that I actually am able to get out of this stage of writing where I just try to write something. I have an inkling of where this story will head, but my newly rekindled (tehe kindle) obsession with the lore of the Souls series is clouding my thoughts. I plan to actually dedicate a chapter to all of Dust's past soon though, I know what she did and how it scarred her. So we all have that to look forward to. Praise the sun and don't hollow. I wish you all a good day :3**


	6. Sisters by force

**Let's pray this doesn't end up like my last chapter. Procrastinated on and way too stressed about. I'm trying to hold myself to a schedule (really working out there AK good job *sarcastic clap*). So, in case any of you are curious, I am going to avoid introducing planeswalkers that have already been added in the lore. So each planeswalker will be an OC but other 'walkers will still be mentioned and will play a part. (this is subject to change) I can't think of anything else to write here, so time to start the chapter. :D**

I was pacing around Ozpin's office trying not to panic. I was trying not to panic, the thought of another planeswalker on this plane. I liked everyone here, I actually had found somewhere that I actually had made friends with the locals in a quick manner. From what I could gather from the mana of the land and how it was changing, this planeswalker had no preference for their mana. Thus, they were either an artificer, which I was preferring, or a planeswalker who can perform complex spells with every single color. Oh please let it be an artificer. I can deal with machines, but I'm not sure if I can deal with all of those creatures.

The teachers seemed to be looking at me, they seemed to be fearful. I had commanded nature, bent the world to my will, and I was sitting here close to a panic. I was very used to fighting with my soldiers by my side...I blame Ravnica. If I had to fight I would be forced to return to my old self. The me that disgraced this armor, that disgraced my name. Well, if I have to, so be it.

"You said something about another person like you on this plane?" one of the teacher's spoke up, I believe his name was Port.

"Yes, we are surprisingly common among the planes. Then again, considering the fact that there are infinite planes that's not really surprising. Anyways, one of my kind is here and I am not the best at making friends. So, they are most likely going to be hostile." I spoke, remembering the past, all of the death and destruction she had caused.

"Will we be able to defend the school and keep everyone safe?" Ozpin asked me, still showing almost no emotion.

"When this school is even close to being able to fight a planeswalker I will no longer be needed." I said with a scoff. "I will be fighting this planeswalker solo. None of you will help me during the fight, it will only get me killed."

Some of the teachers seemed to want to ask more questions, but I silenced them with a wave of my hand. Well, I also did use magic to "sway" their minds, but that's beside the point. I didnt want to talk to them, I needed to plan how i was going to fight this 'walker.

I could sense a change in every color of mana, meaning they were either ridiculously versatile or just wanted a large amount of colorless mana. Either way, I was scared to fight them. The only thing keeping me alive is an artifact stationed where my heart should be, powered by the sinful acts of a good person or the good deeds of an evil one. At least it normally worked that way, with me it caused a problem. I seemed to "split" into two people. While the other me is useful, she's wrathful and prefers to torture rather than kill mercifully. It is these traits that have kept us alive and may prove useful in the coming fight. That's assuming I am able to control her. Alas, I have no more time for thought, I need to strike before they reach their full power.

With that in mind I set off towards the source of the mana disturbance. I felt the presence of the walker growing more powerful, and I know they felt me. I could also sense Ozpin's presence behind me, most likely curious about how a planeswalker truly fought. Well, I would give him a show.

I walked out into the clearing that would become our battleground and saw my foe. He was wearing a simple blue cloth robe with a cowl that shrouded his face, I knew him as Mneme. He is a planeswalker obsessed with knowledge and, unlike Jayce, wouldn't take "no" as an answer. He would rip his foe's mind, their thoughts, from them. After that, you were a part of him and he could beat you easily, though the act of ripping out one's mind often kills them. They forget how to breath, how to live. This was not going to be an easy fight.

**EDIT: So...I had it pointed out to me that my fight in the last chapter was exceptionally not lore friendly. I am currently rewriting it so that it actually is lore friendly. Though it will end up as a new chapter, it will be a much much longer chapter than this one. I apologize for my lack of research and blame it on 2am writing. I will try to refrain from this in the future, please point out anything that blatantly ignores the lore of either fandom. I hope that this helps with everything.**


	7. Mistakes are never forgotten

**OK, so here's my rewrite of the fight. I even added in backstory to get deeper into Dust's character, though I am a little bit worried that I may forget to research in the future. If I manage to somehow colossally screw up (like i did with this fight before it was rewritten) then please tell me. I love lore, but I can get caught up in my own thoughts and do things without thinking. I also apologize for how late this chapter is, no excuses. I will work towards consistent updates. With that out of the way, I hope you like this chapter and have a great rotation of the Earth.**

"Mneme, I didn't expect to see you on this plane!" I called out to him, venom dripping

from my voice, "Are you here to make our situation worse...again?"

"Dust, which one of you am I talking to this time?" was his simple response, though it felt

like an insult.

"Well, I didn't immediately try to harm you, so which do you think?" I said to him, drawing

my blade. I never liked this planeswalker, he had caused me a lot of trouble in the first few years

of my ascension into becoming a 'walker.

"You wound me maiden, I will show you not to do anything of the sort again!" he shouted,

though his tone was one of mocking, before starting to channel mana into the ground beneath

him, signaling the start of our fight.

He flew high above the clearing of the battlefield on a giant slab of rock he tore out of the

ground, casting a few spells at me. I caught the spells on my sword and cast one of my favorite

spells. "Call to Serve" begins to take effect, I feel the white wings expand from my back and I take

flight after him.

I draw from the mountains beneath me to summon a flaming spear within my hands and

give my wings a powerful flap. I sped towards him, killing intent in my eyes, stabbing forward with

the spear. If it didn't kill him, it would definitely slow him down. I needed every advantage within

this fight, and slowing him would be enough. He merely sidestepped my attack, his eyes full of

laughter. He was enjoying himself, already sure he had won our fight. This only served to make

me angrier, the red mana flowing through my body only serving to enhance my emotions.

My spear melted immediately after the attack and I was left only with my sword. I slashed at him with it, though he quickly was able to summon a creature to take the blow for him. Though,

the summoning seemed rushed. I continued my assault, slashing rapidly in his direction. My

swings were not the normal, calculated strikes of a knight. Every swing was rushed and

arrogantly placed. I expected him to just take the swings, through a flurry of strikes cannot easily

be dodged. That is, until, my blade pierced his form and it shattered. Nothing more than an

illusion.

It seemed that he wasn't going to fight fairly. I wasn't planning on fighting with kindness

either. Just like when fighting the students, I would systematically strike my foe in locations to kill

or disable. If it would help me win the fight, then I would consider it a valid strategy.

"So you never were planning on a fair act? Shame, I was going to keep you alive, Dear

Maiden" I heard him speak within my own head. This is when I suddenly didn't feel like I had an

advantage, I was very close to losing. He was in my mind, listening in on every last thought I

made. He KNEW where every strike was going to end up. He KNEW if I had a strategy. I

needed to fight without thought, like a berserker. The only other option would be to call upon **her**,

and I would rather be forced to run rather than use her help.

With this in mind, I charged my foe again. I didn't plan my attack, there was no thought and thus, Mneme had no strategy to discover. I let my anger take over, as I had done in the past during fights I wasn't arrogantly sure I could win. I felt red mana flow into my body and suddenly I felt better than I had ever felt before. I knew this spell very well. It is known as "Rush of Blood" and I learned it from the vampires of Innistrad that followed Sorin Markov's thought process. As quickly as I felt the spell's effects, they left. I lost my composure in surprise and sloppily flew past Mneme as he laughed.

Basic blue tactics, if you didn't like the spell being cast against you, counter it. This was going to happen more than I wanted it to. Before I could turn around I felt a surge of white mana shoot towards me. It struck me, yet I felt nothing. Then I started to fall, realizing the spell he cast as I fell, Solemn Offering. My wings had been destroyed, thier energy healing my foe.

As I fell I felt a large surge of black mana, normal facing Mneme as it was one of his affinities. Although, what was not normal was how he got the black mana. It is primarily gained from swamp. At this point it occurred to me that he also cast a blue counterspell without the means to gain the mana.

I hit the ground hard before I could think about it. When I looked up, I saw that Grimm had actually come to the edges of the field we were fighting in. Most of them were hoping to pick us off after we tired ourselves out, shame they wouldn't get the chance. They appeared to be growing weaker and dying, seemingly with no outside force acting upon them. Then I felt a large surge of black mana from the sky above me. Then it hit me, the spell he was casting and how he cast it. The Grimm, he was draining them of black mana, something they appeared to be made of. He was killing them to power his spells, most likely using some sort of artifact to convert the color to blue.

His spell began to take effect, draining me of my energy. I wasn't simply losing my energy, he was taking it from me. The spell was known as "Consume Spirit," a potent black spell that surged black mana through my body. The spell awakened something within me, **her**. She was awake, the other me. I believe the proper term for my "condition" is dissociative identity disorder. We are different people, at least it feels that way. I was face first in the ground when I heard her speak to me.

"Hello again, sister. You have missed me, haven't you?" her voice echoed in my mind, venom dripping from every word. Mneme was most likely listening in as well.

"Go away, you don't belong here!" I practically shouted at her within our mind, my tone one of begging. She was already trying to wrest control of our body from me. Now, it's a very unpleasant feeling when somebody tries to gain control of your body. She was not like most people, she had done this before. Images of how she came to began to appear before me, my past...my own personal hell.

I was cornered by knights in a shimmering gold and white armor, Fiendslayer Paladins. They were my brothers and sisters, my family. Each of them had their swords pointed at me, pure anger within every movement they made. I had betrayed our creed, turned my back on what we thought was right. I now see that we were just fanatics, too obsessed with what many of the angels were doing to see anything wrong with them. I was the first to slay an angel, the first to "fall" according to them.

I can no longer remember what they said to me, it's been too long with too much pain. All I know is we exchanged words, heated and angry. I pleaded, practically begged them to see reason. They didn't see the truth in my words. With coordinated precision they all rushed at me, slashing expertly. I hardly was able to hold off all of their strikes, no, I wasn't able to stop them. I was cut by their blades several time, nothing lethal. I was given no time to strike back, they moved too fluidly, too fast for me to truly attack. I was forced back, my foot hit a ledge and I felt panic begin to take hold of my mind.

I risked a glance towards the ledge, my back shredded as I turned. It was a deep pit, I couldn't see the bottom. I could not hold my own here. With only one visible option available to me, I jumped. As I lept, my back took more blows and I was pushed further away from the edge. My armor, now offering very little protection, caused me to fall faster. I saw the ground after what felt like ages of falling, I felt death wrap her delicate arms around me. I hit with a thud and everything went black.

I awoke ages later, full of pain, most likely with too many broken bones to live. I still have no idea how I survived the fall and I don't care. It is pointless to dwell upon it. It was at this moment that I felt a tug towards a rock beneath me, I moved towards it. This was the biggest mistake I have made. I reached out an arm towards it and touched the rock. Every single wound I had was instantly mended in what I can only describe as being drawn and quartered, then stitched back together while still conscious somehow. Afterwards the rock was gone and my heart felt heavier, stronger.

Then I heard **her**, my sister in the loosest use of the term. She spoke to me, promised me salvation, power, and freedom from my fanatical upbringing. I was blind, too angry at my family for turning on me to see the downsides, and agreed. With this she took control of my body and my heart flared. I channeled mana through my body, something that I didn't think I could do at the time. I felt my body change, become stronger, demonically so. I realized what she had done, but I was powerless to stop it. She moved my, now our, body out of the pit. We found my family, with their backs turned, camping near the cliff edge. We were noticed and a shout of alarm was let out. It was never finished as she channeled black mana into a spell and let loose a blade of doom at the sentry, cleaving him in half.

"NO, YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME!" the image faltered as I regained sense of my body, my fist clenched. I attempted to get up, only for the image to reappear, rage consuming my mind. I was not to resist, I was to simply give in. I promptly fought back harder, before a charge of black mana swept through my body again. Most likely from Mneme, impatient bastard wanted to learn from her and not me.

"**You're mine Dust, we're together again,**" her voice boomed throughout my head as I was returned to my past. Mneme's black mana had given her strength, she was naturally powerful with it. Black was her "color."

She cleaved easily through my entire family, tears formed in my mind. I had no control, but I still tried to make her stop. It only amused her that I struggled and she pointed out something I didn't know. She was a planeswalker, not me. She used that rock, an artifact to contain her spark and her soul. She persisted through a vile method, too scared of death to accept it. I just gave in at this point, not bothering to fight. Unfortunately, I forgot the difference between the past and present. When I gave in then, I also gave in now. She was in control now.

I have heard people describe a out of body experience when another personality take over. While she isn't another personality, as I thought when we first met, the comparison still has merit. Imagine being able to see through your eyes and feel your body, just unable to move anything willingly. THAT is what it feels like to have another person within your body gain control.

I felt myself stand, the black mana that had once meant to harm me was healing my wounds. My head turned towards the sky, glaring at Mneme. I knew she was angry and this fight was going to be over quickly. She never was one to fight with my brutality, she fought with a terrifying joy. The more pain that her foe felt, the more joy she experienced, the more joy **I **experienced.

She laughed, joyful at the thought of already being able to harm another. She then grabbed my sword off of the ground and slashed at our arms and legs, granting our strength. She was willing to take the pain. Spells powered by black mana could easily do a lot of what the other colors were able of much faster. That is, assuming you're willing to take the pain which goes along with it. I learned quickly, in the past, that black mana's power comes at a great cost to your body. Equivalent exchange is what seemed to govern black mana. All that remained was to see just how far she was willing to go to win this fight.

**Well, this took a lot more out of me than I thought. I apologize for not writing as much, but I need to be motivated in order to write. I will be starting up school soon, so I apologize for having an even longer wait. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and have a nice day. :3**


End file.
